Jomblo Menahun
by citraa
Summary: Ada yang tahu rasanya jadi jomblo menahun? Mungkin Akatsuki tahu rasanya./Fic iseng-iseng/AU/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ada yang tau rasanya jadi jomblo dari lahir? Ya, Akatsuki tahu.

Ada yang tau rasanya jadi banci?

Ya, Akatsuki tahu.

Ada yang tau rasanya dikhianatin sahabat sendiri?

Ya, Akatsuki minus Pain dan Konan tahu.

Puisi macam apa ini? *digerek*

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Jomblo Menahun **© Akane Ichithara

**Akatsuki**

**Friendship. Humor.**

**Rate T.**

**AU. Typo(s). Bahasa gaul. No-EYD. Humor Garing kriuk kriuk. OOC (all of characters) **

**DLDR! HAPPY READING MINNAAAAAAA *teriak pake toa* *keselek***

.

.

.

.

Akatsuki, ehm bukan boyband kok― grup yang beranggotakan cowok-cowok homo, eh ralat-ralat maksud Author cowok-cowok jomblo minus Pain yang notabene telah berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Konan. Pain sering disebut pengkhianat oleh teman-teman satu gengnya. Mereka menyebut Pain sebagai "Pengkhianat Cinta" uwooo uwooo.

Kita kenalan dulu sama anggota Akatsuki yang jomblo itu ya. Ada Uchiha Itachi dengan kerutan dimatanya yang kagak manusiawi. Ada Hoshikage Kisame yang mukanya mirip paus keblenger. Wajar aja sih kalau dia menjomblo abisnya serem sih. Ada Deidara yang berambut warna kuning yang mukanye kayak banci salon *ditabok*, terus ada Akatsuna Sasori, yang mukanya bebiiii banget. Lalu, ada Zetsu yang mukanya mirip daun singkong, Hidan yang rambutnye selalu lepek, Tobi yang selalu make topeng lolipop berwarna orange, terus Kakuzu yang memakai cadar yang sayang banget sama duit.

"Teman-temanku yang jomblo. Hari ini kita free misi yak. Gua mau kencan dulu bareng Konan," ujar cowok dengan tindikan yang banyak dimukanye.

"Curang lu! Giliran lu lagi galau aje kita dapet misi banyak," celetuk Itachi yang bete sama nih ketua. Pernah waktu itu Pain galau karena ditolak mentah-mentah sama Konan, Itachi dikasi misi yang bejibun banget, sampai-sampai tuh kerutan bertambah lebar, selebar jidat Sakura #eh #salahfokus.

"Masalah buat lo?" ujar Pain sok oke sambil ngeloyor pergi, membuat teman-teman Akatsukinya pengen ngelempar tuh orang kesegitiga bermuda. Udah pergi tanpa pamit, pake gandengan tangan lagi. Sungguh tidak berprikejombloan.

"Bete un!" ujar cowok berambut pirang sambil memonyongkan bibirnya sok ngambek.

"Jalan aje yuk, senpai."

Ajakan Tobi membuat para cowok-cowok jomblo itu menjadi bersemangat. Naluri jomblo mereka pun keluar. Mereka berharap mendapatkan pasangan di acara jalan-jalan sore ini. Mereka segera ngibrit jalan-jalan keliling komplek. Jalannya berpasang-pasangan lagi. Fiuh. Untung kagak pegangan tangan.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka, melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berciuman ditaman.

"Woy Naruto! Buset dah, ciuman ditempat umum!" teriak Itachi yang membuat pasangan itu mendatangi mereka. Pasangan itu tidak terima karena diganggu momen romantisnya.

"Emangnye kenape? Ganggu aje lu!" ucap anak yang bernama Naruto itu songong.

"Gue bilangin enyak Kushina lu baru nyahok lu!" ucap Hidan. Sebenernya tidak ada yang salah sih berciuman ditempat umum, kan biar romantis gitu. Tapi emang dasar, mereka jomblo sirik jadi agak sensitip gitu sama hal berbau percintaan.

"Tadi enyak lewat kok." ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi datar sedatar penggaris 30cm.

Jawaban Naruto ngebuat mata para cowok jomblo nista itu melotot. Oh My... Demi tindik Pain.

"Makanye bang. Cari pacar, udah ah gue pergi dulu." Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih mematung merenungi nasib sial mereka. Nasib yang telah dengan tega membiarkan mereka menjadi jomblo.

"Tuh Naruto baru umur 18 taon aje udah dapet pacar. Lah kite? Umur udah hampir 20 taon tapi pacar aje kagak punya." Curhatan Hidan membuat mereka terharu, mereka saling berpelukan dengan lebay sambil menangis dan ingus meler sana sini. Deidara meluk Sasori yang nangis bombay. Itachi meluk Kisame. Kakuzu, Hidan dan Zetsu berpelukan bertiga kayak Tinkie-Winky, Dipsy sama Po. Sementara, Tobi meluk pohon. Sungguh, momen yang mengharukan bagi kaum jomblo.

Tapi momen yang katanye lebih mengharukan dari sinetron itu dirusak dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang sedang bergandengan tangan bersama Sakura. Sasuke yang heran melihat sang abang yang sedang memeluk Kisame dengan mesra. Langsung berteriak histeris.

"OEMJIII ITACHUI. Lu homo ye! Pantes aja kagak laku-laku!"

Jleb!

Spontan saja, Itachi langsung ngelepas pelukannya, dan ngelap air matanya yang udah berceceran serta ingus yang sebesar biji duren dihidungnya make baju Kisame. Kisame udah siapin pedangnya yang gede buat nggerek leher Itachi.

"Ih enak aje! Gue homo juga milih-milih kalik!" ucap Itachi sambil menatap Kisame yang sedang berada disampingnya. Kisame shock dia sungguh gak nyangka Itachi akan setega ini terhadapnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Itachi-kun aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Kau telah membohongiku," ujar gadis pirang dengan ekspresi yang dibikin lebay, kayak telenovela gitu. Dia dengan tega telah menolak pernyataan cinta dari sulung Uchiha itu. Sungguh momen Itachi mirip kayak lagu Sadis―punya Afgan.

"Membohongi apanya, Rosalinda?" ucap Itachi kesurupan hantu telenovela.

GEDUBRAK!

Pintu dibanting dengan kuat. Itachi masih terus terpaku menatap pintu sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Untung gue kagak punya penyakit jantung." ucapnya sambil pergi dari rumah itu. Mengubur harapannya bersama sang gadis pujaannya yang telah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Temari, gue salah apa sih?" jawab Itachi sambil memasang muka belum makan seminggu. Sedih banget. Bisa aja orang-orang yang lewat ngasi dia uang koin dan bikin hastag twitter #KoinPeduliItachi. Random abis.

Itachi merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan Temari saat menghadiri acara ulangtahun Hinata tadi. Saat Temari menanyakan apa dia cantik? Itachi menjawab iya. Temari memang cantik dengan kebaya dan sanggul gedenya. Emang sih, Temari sempat diketawain di pesta itu―yang ternyata dresscode nya adalah dress berwarna putih untuk yang cewek dan jas berwarna hitam untuk yang cowok. Itachi malah ngasih informasi ke Temari kalau dresscodenya adalah pakaian daerah― ngomong ngomong, Sasuke yang ngasi informasi ini loh.

"Gue gak ngerti dia bisa semarah itu," ucap Itachi yang masih memasang wajah sedihnya. Tentu aje marah, DENGKUL KOBRA, BADAK CILACAP, KETEK SASUKE. Sorry, Author emosi *narik ingus*

.

.

.

"Lu semua kenape mukanya kusut kayak benang jahit begitu?" tanya Pain dengan muka polosnya. Dia kaget melihat teman-temannya yang memasang wajah sedih.

"Diem lu! Pengkhianat!" ujar Sasori yang disambut anggukan dari teman-temannya lain. Konan yang baru dateng kaget melihat teman-temannya memberikan tatapan gue-bunuh-lu ke arah Pain.

"Ini kenapa?" tanya Konan mencoba meredam emosi teman-teman satu gengnya.

"KITA DITOLAK. HUAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka kompak sambil nangis.

"Astaga naga bonar jadi dua, masalah cewek doang kalian bisa sampai begini." Konan tidak tega melihat teman-temannya yang sedang menangis lebay sambil meratapi nasib.

"Nan, lu gak tau apa kita ini jomblo dari orok. Please ngertiin kita napa?" ucapan Tobi disambut tangis haru dari temen-temennya.

"HUAAAAAAA MAMIIIIIII! Temari marah sama gue!" Itachi nangis sambil guling-gulingan dikasur bekas ompol Tobi.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHIONNNNNN TERNYATA PUNYA PACAR!"

Kali ini tangis Zetsu membahana membuat Pain dan Konan jadi ilpil setengah mampus sama temen-temen satu gengnya.

"HUAAAAAAA KAGAK ADA YANG MAU PEDEKATE SAMA GUEE HUAAAAA!" tangisan Kisame membuat tangisan teman-temannya terhenti. Mereka menatap kearah Kisame kasian. Malang bener nasib lu Me.

"Oke, udah jangan nangis lagi. Gue bantu lu pade!" Konan menahan kesabarannya. 'Sekali lagi nih bocah-bocah nangis gue lempar pake bom origami' batin Konan sambil menatap sebel plus kearah teman-teman jomblonya.

"Lu gak tau rasanya jadi kita yang jomblo menahun. Tolong jangan buat kita semakin galau. Sakittttt tau gak sih?" ucapan Itachi membuat teman-temannya menangis kembali.

"SONTOLOYO! KAMPRETO! lu semue! Bisa diem kagak sih?" teriakan Konan ngebuat semua cowok-cowok yang ada disitu ngeri dan semakin mengerti betapa seramnya makhluk bernama cewek ketika sedang marah. Pain yang sedang mencoba menghibur pacarnye dengan mencium pipi sang pacar itu malah dihadiahi bogem mentah dari Konan karena mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Iye, kite diem, gopek dulu dong," jawab Kakuzu sambil mempersiapkan tangannya untuk menerima duit dari temen-temennya.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Melihat Konan yang bersiap-siap marah lagi membuat anggota Akatsuki yang lain ngelemparin duit gopek serentak kearah Kakuzu.

"Konan sayang, jangan marah lagi yeeee. Entar cantiknye ilang loh," ucap Pain mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih. Membuat para jomblo yang berada disitu muntah berjamaah.

"Sayang, sayang gigi lu tonggos. Lu diem!" ucap Konan sambil menunjuk Pain. Pain langsung diem. Ternyata Pain adalah tipe lelaki takut pacar uy!

"Sekarang gue tanya, kalian ada masalah ape? Dimulai dari Tobi."

"Ehm, tadi Ino nyuruh Tobi buka topeng, tapi Tobi gak mau. Dia maksa, yaudah Tobi pukul saja dia. Tobi bete, senpai. Terus mukanya benjol sebelah. Abis itu Tobi tembak, eh, Tobi ditolak. HUAAAAAAAAA." Tangis Tobi membuat mereka―para lelaki jomblo berpelukan.

"Ya jelas aja sih ditolak." ucapan Pain membuat tangisan jomblo-jomblo itu bertambah kuat.

"Ih Pain, ngericuh aje lu ye!" omelan Konan membuat Pain tidak berani membuka suara.

Akhirnya seluruh pria jomblo itu menceritakan masalahnya.

"Hmm.. Buat Itachi lu harus minta maaf ke Temari dengan tulus, buat Tobi juga kalau bisa Tobi obatin benjol Ino sampai sembuh. Zetsu, kejar terus Shion, ntar Shion juga bakal luluh, buat Sasori kalau muka lu gak imut bisa ga? Buat Kakuzu bisa kalik kagak manfaatin duit cewek terus. Hidan, jangan berdoa terus pas kencan. Deidara, jangan ngaca terus dong. Kisame, gue gak tau harus ngomong apa? Free pukpuk aja ya."

"Gue emang udah imut dari dulu kalik, makanya cewek-cewek banyak yang bertekuk lutut dihadapan gue. Gue gak tau kenapa si Hana bisa marah sama gue gara-gara dia kalah imut dari gue."

"Ehm Senpai, kalau banyak yang bertekuk lutut, kenapa jomblo?" tanya Tobi polos kearah Sasori.

Krik...Krik...

"Ehm. Nama Hokage sekarang siapa yaa? Ehm udah nikah belum ya?" ujar Sasori mengalihkan pertanyaan Tobi yang nusuk banget itu.

"Buat ngedeketin cewek lu harus jujur, tulus, pantang menyerah, apa adanya, dan belajarlah menghargai mereka. Bayangin, aja kalau kalian jadi cewek-cewek yang kalian sakiti tadi. Udah yah gue mau pergi dulu."

Konan pergi sambil menarik tangan Pain. Disitu mereka bisa menarik kesimpulan, kalau mood cewek itu suka berubah-ubah, gak jelas gitu kayak muka Kisame.

"Eh, lu dengar gak Konan bilang apa yang paling terakhir?" ujar Zetsu yang diiringi gelengan massal dari teman-temannya.

"Gini ya. Konan kan bilang coba kalian bayangin kalau kalian jadi cewek-cewek yang kalian sakiti." Zetsu mencoba ngejelasin teman-temannya yang mungkin agak bloon.

"Terus apa hubunganya Su?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang cengo.

"Su.. Su.. Lu kate gue Susana. Jadi kita gak usah ngebayangin, gimana kalo kita ngelakuin aja?" ujar Zetsu sambil senyum.

"Maksud lu apa sih?"

"Kita jadi cewek aja. Gimana?"

"HAPEEEEEEEE!"

Ucapan Zetsu tadi membuat para pria jomblo itu koor berjamaah. Mereka serentak mengelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Ayo. Lu mau jadi jomblo terus-terusan? Dengan jadi cewek, lu bisa tau mereka luar dalem. Lu bisa tau kepribadian mereka." Zetsu memberi petuah bak Mariohh Teguhsur ke teman-temannya.

"Bener juga sih. Dengan kita jadi cewek kita bisa nimbrung omongan cewek-cewek yang kita deketin. Tau perasaan mereka kekita. Tambah deket deh. Asikkk."

Setelah mengalami rintangan. Mereka pun sepakat untuk menyamar menjadi cewek. Mereka segera membeli baju, wig, alat make-up dan seperangkat alat lain yang digunakan untuk menjadi cewek dan mencari tahu kapan "PECEK" (Perkumpulan Cewek Konoha) akan mengadakan kumpul bareng.

Setelah diusut, ternyata malem ini PECEK mengadakan pertemuan di alun-alun Konoha dan memperbolehkan anggota baru untuk bergabung.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang bersiap-siap menyamar menjadi cewek. Untunglah, Pain dan Konan masih sibuk kencan jadi gak ada yang gangguin rencana mereka.

"Senpai, ini dipake dimata apa dijadiin bando ya?" tanya Tobi dengan polos sambil memakai benda mirip kacamata dimatanya.

"Aduh Tobi, itu bra dipake di dada." ucap Deidara yang sepertinya menjadi instruktur mereka. Deidara mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang dulu pernah dikeluarkannya saat menjadi banci salon.

"Aduh Itachi, blush-on jangan ditaroh dibibir, itu bukan gincu bahlul!"

Setelah mengalami rintangan saat berdandan. Akhirnya mereka siap. Dengan wig, dress ketat nan seksi, dengan kaki yang jenjang tanpa bulu yang udah dicabut paksa Deidara dan high heels berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok kayak orang mabok duren.

"Aduh capcus cyiiiin." Teriakan Deidara membahana membuat teman-temannya spontan menutup kupingnya yang mulai budek.

"Aduh sakit banget. Rempong banget sih pake sepatu tinggi," ujar Itachi dengan langkah kesakitan, jelas dong, wong dia beberapa kali nyungsep ditanah.

Kisame harus rela menutupi wajah seramnya dengan cadar ala orang India gitu. Soalnya udah dipermak berapa kali tetep aja wajahnya laki banget, bukan tambah cantik, malah jadi nyeremin.

"Hey Ladiessss~ godain kita dong!" teriak om-om genit komplek sambil nyolek mereka.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh dong om," ujar Tobi dengan suara yang dibikin sok imut. Tapi om-om itu terus-terus saja menggoda mereka.

"WOY!" Teriakan Itachi yang laki banget membuat om-om itu bergidik ngeri dan menyadari bahwa wanita-wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah wanita jadi-jadian.

"Muup ya om, kita pergi dulu." ujar Deidara sambil mengedipkan matanya manja. Sementara om-om yang dikedipin mengalami muntaber mendadak.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju alun-alun tempat pertemuan PECEK akan dilaksanakan.

NGUING...NGUING...

Dari jauh terdengar sirine. Kemudian segerombolan banci melewati mereka sambil berteriak.

"KYAAAAA! Lari cyinnnnnnn." para banci-banci itu berlari sambil membawa sepatunya dan bersembunyi.

Akatsuki minus Pain dan Konan saling bertatapan muka, kemudian serempak berteriak.

"SATPOL PP! KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Mereka berlari tunggang langgang kayak orang kesetanan. Gak peduli baju mereka yang udah gak karuan. Sepatu mereka pun gak tau dimana rimbanya. Pikiran mereka hanya satu. Selamat dari om-om berseragam itu. Gak elit banget kan anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal di Konoha *huekk* tertangkap Satpol PP.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wuakakakaka. Puas banget ngeliat Akatsuki jadi menderita disini. Hueeeeee *ditendang Akatsuki* adakah yang mau review? Oh ya review nya dikasi nama yaa. Aku kan mau kenalan sama kalian *kedip-kedip manja* see you di chapter 2. Salam cinta dari Akane Chit :*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Itachi Uchiha itu pacar saya *ditabok Kisame* eh? Kalau Naruto bukan punya saya kok. Masih jomblo dia kayaknya huehueheue

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Akatsuki berteriak lebay sambil menambah kecepatan lari mereka.

"Cadar gue lepas woy!" Kisame langsung kalap saat cadar kesayangannya terbang, mana nyangkut di pohon. Masalahnya, cadar itu merupakan aset terpenting yang dia punya untuk menutupi wajah menyeramkan miliknya. Kalau PECEK kabur waktu ngeliat muka dia gimana? Kalo dia dikiira cewek jadi-jadian gimana? Disaat-saat genting Kisame masih sibuk mikirin cadar, Kisame menghentikan langkahnya sambil nangis menatap cadarnya yang nyangkut di pohon beringin. Akatsuki yang udah lari jauh terpaksa balik lagi, langsung nyeret Kisame yang masih mewek.

"Udah Me jangan mewek, lo gak liat nih gue nyeker?" Itachi mencoba menenangkan temannya yang lagi nangis meraung-raung dengan noraknya sambil menunjuk kakinya yang udah nyeker karena high heels miliknya kesangkut di lubang waktu lagi lari dari kejaran om-om satpol PP.

"Iya un, wig gue juga terbang un," Deidara patut bersyukur atas kasus ini, untung aja rambutnya kayak cewek, kalau pendek macam Kisame bisa kebongkar penyamarannya.

"Aduh capcus cyin, jangan ngobrol yey." Banci-banci yang udah kalap langsung berlari mendahului Akatsuki yang lari dengan lambat karena menghibur Kisame.

"WOY CI! JANGAN KABUR CI!" Suara menggelegar bapak-bapak satpol PP terdengar jelas dibelakang mereka. Spontan, Akatsuki menambah kecepatannya.

"Woy Chi! Lu di panggil Chi! Yang diincer om-om itu lu ternyata," ujar Zetsu sambil ngebenerin wignya yang udah mau copot karena lari dari tadi.

"Iya. Itachi-_senpai_ di cariin tuh. Nih om Itachi-_senpai_!" Tobi mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga, Itachi akhirnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dan yang paling sial, Itachi jatuh ke dalam got saudara-saudara. Itachi sibuk sumpah serapah, bagian bawah dressnya udah robek sedikit, hampir memperlihatkan pahanya yang semulus tembok (?). Akatsuki langsung lari ninggalin Itachi yang masih mengomel di dalam got. Akatsuki kampret, sahabat kampret! Konan kampret! Semua kampret, umpat Itachi sambil mencoba bangkit dari got.

"HUAAAAH I AM FREEEE!" Teriaknya nyaring.

Sialnya, saat dia baru keluar dari got, om-om berseragam, akan melewatinya dengan tatapan sangar, Itachi langsung panik mana om-om itu terus menerus berteriak "Chi! Chi!" lagi. Dia tidak ingin namanya terpampang di halaman depan koran komplek. Apa kata dunia? Anak Pak Fugaku yang terkenal kaya dan terhormat masuk koran gara-gara menyamar jadi cewek. Mau ditaruh dimana tuh muka keriput. Mungkin saja nama Itachi bakal dicoret dari pewaris kekayaan Uchiha ketika Fugaku mati nanti. Kurang ajar banget nih Itachui, orang Fugaku masih sehat gitu kok udah di doain mati aja. Kalau dia dicoret berarti adiknya yang lebay itu akan menjadi pewaris tunggal, demi bulu hidung Sasuke Itachi tidak rela. Dia noleh ke belakang, para banci-banci udah banyak yang ketangkep.

Tanpa aba-aba Itachi kembali masuk ke got dan mengambil ranting pohon untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"CI! CI! JANGAN KABUR HEY! HEY!" teriakan om-om satpol PP itu terdengar nyaring dan membahana. Itachi hanya bisa menelan ludah rasa jengkol. Matilah dia. Itachi bisa melihat om-om itu bersenjata lengkap. Ada pentungan, ada senter, ada sarung, eh itu satpol PP mau ngerajia apa mau ngeronda? Ralat, ralat, ada pistol yang membuat dia ngeri.

"WOY! CI! KELUAR GAK LO! GUE TAHU KALIAN BERSEMBUNYI GUE TEMBAK NIH!" Satpol PP berjenggot menunjukan pistolnya membuat Itachi ngeri. Pria berjenggot itu mendekat dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah daun yang menutupi wajah keriput Itachi.

Tuk!

Pria itu mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru.

Itachi makin merinding.

"IYA GUE DISINI! GUE ITACHI!"

Eh?

Dafuq!

Kenapa Itachi malah ngaku? Parahnya, dia dengan gaya sok oke, membanting ranting yang menutupi wajahnya kemudian keluar dari got.

Om-om satpol PP langsung pada cengo.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA~!" Tawa nista om-om itu terdengar. Itachi shock. Sialan, dia diketawain. Seorang Uchiha diketawain.

"Mau ngelawak ya bang?" teriak pria berjenggot yang bikin Itachi ngeri tadi.

Glek!

Itachi kembali menelan air liurnya.

"MAKSUD LO?" Tanya Itachi lebay dengan suara khas laki-lakinya. Dia masih gak nyadar kalau penampilannya benar-benar gak normal sekarang. Itachi ikut-ikutan cengo disana, tadikan om-om itu berteriak marah dan memanggil namanya, mengapa sekarang dia malah jadi pusat perhatian? "Kalian daritadi nyariin gue kan? Gue Itachi om." Ujarnya pede, Itachi kembali mengutuk kebodohannya, langsung nutupin mulutnya pakai tangannya. Dimana-mana orang kalau dikejar polisi itu lari, lah dia malah nyerahin diri sendiri?

Prok...Prok...

Om berjenggot mengernyitkan alisnya menatap makhluk jadi-jadian yang ada dihadapannya. Dia bingung soalnya makhluk itu menyebutkan nama Itachi terus, dia aja gak kenal sama yang namanya Itachi, apa Itachi ini orang sakit jiwa yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kita nyari **banci** bukan Itachi. Lagian lo mau kemana sih pake pakean cewek. Mana muka belepotan lagi. Udah ah. Lu ganggu kerja kita." Om-om itu pergi, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih termenung.

Banci? Bukan Itachi?

Itachi hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya langsung menepuk keriputnya yang dicari om-om itu **banci** bukan **Itachi** woy, kok dia mau-maunya aja disama-samain sama banci. Whatdehil.

Itachi mengambil sebuah kaca kecil yang diselipin di dalam br*nya atas saran Deidara, mencoba melihat wajahnya yang dibilang blepotan. Itachi baru menyadari kenapa om-om itu tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang menyamar jadi perempuan, lah ternyata, wignya nyangkut di ranting pohon, wajahnya penuh lumpur, baju bagian bawah robek, dan... er nyeker kayak korban lumpur lapindo. Dia langsung menumpang rumah warga untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Kasian banget.

.

Akatsuki masih terus berlari menjauhi satpol PP, mereka seolah tidak peduli tentang keadaan Itachi yang mereka korbankan untuk om-om itu, toh om-om itu memang mencari Itachi. Mereka sedikit gedek karena Kisame masih mewek karena cadarnya terbang.

Keberuntungan seolah berpihak ke mereka, PECEK sudah berkumpul di alun-alun, sambil ngerumpi.

"Guys, ayo satu... dua..." teriak Deidara sambil mengacung tiga jarinya dan menghitung maju.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA HELP!" Teriakan Kisame sambil mewek disambut jambakan dari Deidara.

"Belum un, ulangi. Satu... Dua... Tiga!"

"HELP! HELP! KYAAAA!" teriak Akatsuki berjamaah dan secepat kilat langsung nyempil di tengah-tengah PECEK.

"Aduh ini apaan sih dateng-dateng langsung nyenggol-nyenggol?" Omel cewek berambut blonde yang sibuk bermain gaplek bareng teman-temannya.

"Tolong kita neng, teman kita diculik." Zetsu berbicara dengan suara lantang, dia lupa, kalau dia sekarang cewek.

"Hah?" Cewek berambut merah muda yang Zetsu ketahui bernama Sakura melongo sambil menatap makhluk-makhluk berpenampilan aneh yang bersembunyi ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Tolong neng, kita dikejar penculik." Ucapan Sasori membuat anggota PECEK hening mendadak, mata penculik itu seliwer kali ya, mau-mau aja nyulik cewek jadi-jadian plus nyeremin kayak mereka.

"Hah?"

"Hah mulu kalian! Heh! Hoh! juga dong hehe." Kakuzu nyengir sambil ngipasin duitnya.

Akatsuki langsung gemeteran, Tobi sampai ngompol saking gemeternya saat melihat Satpol PP mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Permisi, apakah adek-adek nan cantik ini melihat banci?"

"Gak om." Jawab mereka serempak. Setelah om-om itu pergi, member Akatsuki langsung meluk cewek yang mereka taksir.

"Makasih. Makasiiih. Kalian telah menolong kami. Hiks hiks srot." Akatsuki menangis lebay. Anggota PECEK langsung pada menjauh.

"Kita boleh gabung gak sama PECEK? Kita pindahan dari Ame," Tanya Kakuzu setelah tangis mereka reda, sambil melihat satu-satu cewek-cewek Konoha yang ternyata cantik cantik, tapi tetap, menurut seorang Kakuzu, tidak ada yang lebih cantik dibanding fulus. Oh fulus, _I_ _love_ _you_ _full_, batin Kakuzu, kemudian mencium uang gopek miliknya.

"Tentu saja. Gue ketuanya. Nama gue Ino Yamanaka, perkenalin diri kalian satu-satu." titah sang ketua langsung membuat Akatsuki kebingungan. Soalnya mereka belum mikirin nama, sambil ngebenerin make-up, wig, dan penampilan mereka, Akatsuki mencoba menjawab nama mereka dengan mantap.

"Haiii. Nama gue..." Hening.. Kakuzu masih sibuk mikir. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit dia akhirnya mendapatkan nama, "Kiki." ujarnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Gue...", kembali hening. Tak lama kemudian, Hidan tersenyum,"Dante." ujarnya kesenengan karena namanya mirip orang spanyol gitu. Namun, senyum Hidan memudar saat Kakuzu alias Kiki menyikut perutnya, "Sssst, itu nama cowok, bego," desis Kakuzu. Hidan yang panik langsung menjawab, "Maksud gue Mince bin Dante hehehe." Ujar Hidan lantang, Akatsuki lainnya yang lagi asyik senyum gaje, langsung pada mingkem. Deidara yang lagi makai lipstick gak sengaja langsung gigit lipsticknya.

"Lucu ya namanya." celoteh gadis berambut merah.

Mampus.

Apa? Mince. Hidan langsung mengadakan ritual doa bersama Jashin-samanya, dia menyesal dengan lantang menjawab nama itu. Namanya benar-benar percis banci yang dulu menggodanya di lampu merah.

"_Next_." Titah Ino lantang.

"Hai un, nama saya ehmm Dara,un hehe." Deidara seperti beruntung namanya ada unsur ceweknya, sambil menebar kiss ke arah cewek-cewek itu.

"Gue, Sassy. I am a Sassy Girl." ujar Sasori dengan nada sok imut, cewek-cewek yang ada disana langsung mengagumi keimutan Sasori.

"Hai, gue Zeni. Hehehe." Zetsu mengambil nama anjing peliharaan mpok Tsunade yang rumahnya ada di samping markas.

"Halo _senpai!_" Tobi berbicara sambil mengibas-ngibas rambutnya, "My name is Bianca." Semua Akatsuki langsung terpana. Buset, nama si Tobi keren banget. Semua member Akatsuki serempak memandang Kisame yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan wig Zetsu, membuat Zetsu sedikit risih, karena wignya tertarik ke belakang dan hampir lepas.

"Gue.." Kisame mencoba membuat suaranya menjadi lebih imut, tapi sayang, Kisame gak bisa malah suaranya kayak banci kecebur got (?) serak-serak badai gimana gitu. Kisame bingung mau bikin nama apa. Nama Kiki udah dipakai sama Kakuzu. Kurang ajar seharusnya gue yang make, wong nama dia gak ada unsur 'Ki', batin Kisame, "Gue..."

"WOY!" teriakan menggelegar datang dari arah jalan, semua cewek-cewek Konoha, dan Akatsuki langsung menuju ke arah datangnya suara. Cewek jadi-jadian dengan dress berwarna biru laut, wig berwarna biru, dengan wajahnya kusut kayak benang jahit, dan...

Nyeker. Oh, Poor you.

"Itu kan Itachi-_senpai_." bisik Tobi ditelinga Deidara.

"Iya un, mati kita, suaranya laki abis lagi un,"

Itachi yang baru menyadari kalau suaranya mengundang sejuta cengo dan terlampau sangar untuk seorang gadis, kemudian menghampiri teman-temanya, mengatur suaranya agar lebih imut dan lebih mendesah, "Hihihi maaf semuaaah~" ujar Itachi genit sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya yang berhiaskan bulu mata palsu yang ternyata terbuat dari bulu bebek. Untuk sesaat, Akatsuki mendadak malu mengakui Itachi bagian dari mereka.

"Temen kalian?" tanya Ino ke anggota baru perkumpulan yang dipimpinnya itu. Anggota baru yang menurutnya aneh.

Serempak Akatsuki mengangguk.

"Kenapaaah akuhhh ditinggalin sich?" Itachi masih bermanja-manja ria sambil tetap mengedipkan bulu mata palsu miliknya.

"Kamu lamahh sich, xixixixi," Ketawa Kisame yang mirip kuntilanak keselek ngebuat Akatsuki yang lain mendadak merinding disko.

"Oke, kenalin diri kamu," ujar gadis berambut blonde membuat Itachi tersadar sejenak dari tindakan noraknya. Itukan Temari, gadis yang ia taksir. Kalau Temari tahu dia jadi banci bagaimana reaksinya ya?

"Ehm, Aku.. Chi.. Chi.. Chintah." Ucapan Itachi disambut anggukan dari personil PECEK yang lain.

"Aku... Kissmeplease xixixi." Ujar Kisame norak, ngebuat anggota yang lain pada tersenyum jijik.

"Xixixixi," sambung Itachi.

"Ayo, Chintah sini gabung sama kita." Gadis berambut merah melambaikan tangan ke arah Itachi. Itachi langsung berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke teman-temannya.

"Setiap anggota baru harus menampilkan kemampuannya."

Mampus.

Akatsuki langsung pada diem mendadak.

"Kalian mau nampilin apa nih?"

"Ehm.. Apa yachhh?" Sasori alias Sassy sibuk mikir, mereka kemudian minta ijin untuk rembukan.

"Ribet banget sih, PECEK!" Kakuzu sibuk ngomel-ngomel.

"Joget aja gimana?"

"Jangan. Dress gue nanti melorot." Sasori ngejawab sambil benerin dress kegedean miliknya.

"Nyanyi aja yuk, senpai." Ajakan Tobi menghasilkan senyuman untuk member Akatsuki yang lain. Mereka semua langsung mengatakan oke!

"PAIN B*KEP! PAIN B*KEP! HA HA HA !" teriak mereka kompak. Setelah membereskan penampilan aneh mereka, mereka semua kemudian tampil dihadapan member PECEK yang lain.

"MAMA YU KEROOOO, MAMA YU KEROOOO, MAMAAAA YU KERO MAMAAAA, HATI BETA, HATI BETA, HATI BETAA INGIN KENAL DIA~" Akatsuki bernyanyi sambil goyang dombret. Kemudian, Kisame muncul dari arah belakang langsung bernyanyi seriosa, "Lihatlah merah, tanda di pipi."

Nyanyian penuh nafsu milik Kisame disambung backsound dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain, "UUUUU U U U."

"Bekas gambar tanganmu! Sering kau lakukan bila kau marah menutupi salahmu." Kisame bernyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan bergambar jengkol milik Zetsu karena sudah eneg rambutnya jadi korban tarikan.

"UUUUU,"

Pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku! Dulu, segenggam emas kau pinang aku. Dulu, bersumpah janji di depan saksi wow wow. Namun semua hilanglah sudah ditelan dusta wow wow!" Kisame gak sadar kalau dia nyanyi sambil jongkok. Sementara anggota PECEK yang lain sibuk nangis, menghayati lagu yang Kisame nyanyikan, turut merasakan penderitaan yang dialami Kisame.

"Ayooo guys, xixixixi," Lagu yang mellow berganti dengan lagu kebanggaan mereka, "MAMA YU KEROOOOO, MAMA YUUU KEROOO, MAMA YU KEROOO MAMA, PAIN SINTING, YANG NAMANYA PAIN EMANG SINTING BANGET!" Kalau Pain mendengar nyanyian ini, apakah yang akan terjadi. Tepuk tangan dari PECEK terdengar. Akatsuki langsung pada nunduk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Bagus banget!" Pujian Temari ngebuat Itachi langsung mendekat ke Temari dan mengedipkan matanya ke perempuan blonde itu. Itachi lupa kalau dia lagi nyamar.

"Terimakasih penampilan bagus. Super sekali yah. Oke girls, Sidang PECEK kita buka." Ino mengetuk tanah dengan palu yang dia pinjem dari tukang es cendol alun-alun.

Prok.. Prok.. Tepuk tangan membahana. Akatsuki pada kebingungan, sidang apa pula ini.

"Sidang pertama tentang cowok cakep komplek yang layak untuk dijadiin pacar, ada yang punya saran." tanya Ino sambil menatap satu-satu anak buahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi dengan pede-nya mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Chintah, apa saranmu?"

"Itachi Uchihahhh, girls, xixixi," ujarnya dengan pede.

"Itachi Uchiha? Cakep sih," Itachi tersenyum senang saat Temari, cewek pujaannya mengatakan dia cakep, "Tapi... Denger-denger dia homo."

Jawaban polos Temari membuat Itachi ngejambak wig Zetsu, kasian Zetsu wignya di jambak mulu. Sementara, anggota Akatsuki yang lain sibuk ketawa ngakak.

"What? Masa sih?" ujar cewek-cewek yang lain lebay.

"Iya, homo-annya itu Kisame. Kemarin, gue liat dia pelukan bareng Kisame." Sakura mengingat saat dia dan Sasuke lagi jalan-jalan sore kemarin, Itachi pelukan sama Kisame sambil nangis.

JEGER!

Itachi shock. Mending homo-annya sama yang cakep, ini sama Kisame. Mau ditaroh dimana tuh muka keriput.

"Hiiiih, ngeri bet ga sich? OMG." Teriak cewek-cewek itu lebay.

"Mendingan Sasuke kalau gitu."

"Iya dong, pacar gue." Sakura tersenyum penuh bangga.

"Beruntung deh lo."

Kesimpulan yang Akatsuki dapet, PECEK hobi ngomongin cowok dari belakang.

Merasa muak karena di omongin, Itachi berteriak dengan lebay, "STOP!" PECEK hening. Semua hening, suara laki Itachi keluar.

Deidara yang merasa suasana makin gak enak akhirnya memilih membuka suara demi menyelamatkan penyamaran mereka, "Kalau Deidara gimana, un?"

"Deidara?" tanya Ino cengo.

"Yang mana tuh?" Kali ini Temari bertanya dengan serius.

"Itu loh yang matanya belekan terus ditutupin pake poni." Jawaban Sakura membuat anggota yang lain mikir, mencoba mengingat cowok komplek yang matanya belekan. Deidara sibuk sumpah serapah.

"Ih, yang mana sich jeng?" kali ini cewek yang diketahui bernama Karin bertanya sambil mendorong bahu temannya. Dia penasaran banget soalnya.

"Itulooooh jeng, banci salon." Sakura masih mencoba memberitahu Karin dan teman-temannya tentang Deidara, kayaknya di antara temennya yang lain cuma Sakura doang yang tahu.

"Kampret,un!" dengus Deidara kesal.

"Yang mana sich?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Iya yang manaah, Kissmeplease gak tauh nih, xixixi." Kisame ikut-ikutan, Deidara langsung ngejitak kepala Kisame. Dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati, soalnya cewek-cewek komplek pada gak kenal sama dia, mana pake acara di jelek-jelekin lagi.

Kesimpulan yang didapet, Geng Akatsuki pimpinan si ketua b*kep belum terkenal di dunia perkomplekan.

"Bagaimana kalau Kisame." Kisame dengan pedenya berteriak lantang, dia masih nutupin mukanya make rambut Zetsu.

"Beuh, apalagi itu. Mukanya kayak paus. .." Kisame mendadak galau. Akatsuki pada cekikikan.

"Hmm, Zetsu?"

"Zetsu juragan jengkol, coret.. Coret entar bau jengkol lagi. Hiii." Karin langsung menutup hidungnya. Zetsu langsung berniat nyumpelin mulut Karin make semur jengkolnya.

"HIDAN! GANTENG BET TUCH, XIXIXI." Hidan mencoba menirukan tawa dari Itachi dan Kisame.

"Hidan? Yang rambutnya ubanan, yang lepek itu? Yang hobi bawa cangkul? No!" Jawaban wanita yang diketahui bernama Haku membuat Hidan berdoa kepada Jashin-_sama _ atas penghinaan kelas berat yang diterimanya.

"Tobi-senpai."

"Waaaaah yang make topeng itu yaa." Member PECEK yang lain terlihat tertarik.

"Misterius sih, tapi kalau ternyata dia gak punya muka gimana? Coret!" Jawaban Ino membuat Tobi patah hati. Cewek pujaannya mencoret namanya dari daftar cowok tampan. Oh My... Sakit banget.

"Sasori dongss, xixixix." Sepertinya virus "xixixi" sedang menyebar sekarang.

"Imut sih, tapi sayang bantet banget!" Sasori langsung mewek.

"Konan...Bapak kamu..." Sayup-sayup suara rayuan gombal basi terdengar disekitar alun-alun. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pengkhianat melewati perkumpulan itu.

"Bapak aku kenapa?" suara yang Akatsuki yakini milik Konan menggema. Sepertinya mereka makin mendekat.

"Konan!" panggilan Ino membuat Akatsuki yang lain merinding.

Mampus.

Ada Konan.. Ada Pain..

"Haiii. PECEK lagi ngumpul yaah, aduh sorry ya gak bisa ikutan, habis nemenin Pain berobat soalnya dia tadi keselek tindiknya." Akatsuki yang lainnya langsung menunduk, dan berdoa. Hidan tak henti-hentinya berdoa meminta keselamatan pada Jashin-sama.

"Iya nih. Yaudah gapapa kok." Ino tersenyum ramah.

Pain masih sibuk memandangi cewek-cewek itu tanpa berkedip. Kalau Konan tahu pasti udah jadi sate dia, batin Itachi yang masih ngebenerin bajunya yang daritadi melorot.

"Wah, PECEK makin ramai nih." Konan masih sibuk mengobrol bersama Ino. Sementara, Pain sibuk ngitungin member PECEK, benar-bener kurang kerjaan.

"Iya.. Ada member pindahan dari Ame nih."

Ino sontoloyo, batin Zetsu kesel. Kenapa Ino ngebongkar rahasia mereka sih?

"Wah mana?" Konan bersemangat. Ino kemudian menunjuk ke arah Akatsuki yang masih sibuk nunduk.

"Itu yang rambut biru Chintah, Zeni, Kiki, Kissmeplease, Mince, Biance, sama Sassy." Konan meneliti satu-satu para anggota baru yang masih tetep nunduk.

"Itu dressnya Chintah kok mirip dress gue ya?" ujar Konan sambil menatap dress yang dikenakan Chintah.

"Iya darling, itu mirip sama dress yang aku dapet waktu lomba panjat pinang." Jawaban Pain ngebuat Konan makin yakin kalau itu dress miliknya.

Itachi langsung keringat dingin, dia memang ngambil dress milik Konan, soalnya duitnya habis buat bayar utangnya ke Sasuke. Mau mminjem Kakuzu, bunganya gede-segede badan Chouji- Aduh, mampus. Konan makin mendekat.

"STOP! HELP! HELP!" Sebuah teriakan asing merusak konsentrasi Konan. Siapa yang berteriak?

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fiuhh. Pasti garing! :( fufufu hehehe.. Makasih buat semua yang udah review di Chapter 1 :D lagu yang mama yu kero itu dari Warkop DKI, ada yang inget? Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari film itu :p

Citraa bales review dulu ya,

-**akasuna-san: **kenapa bang? Keselek jengkol? Wkwkw makasih sudah review :D

***Zee-san: **makasih. Buset udah 5 orang yang bilang saya cocok dari pelawak wakakakaka *dilempar bakiak* salam kenal juga. Makasih reviewnya xD

***avamura-san : **iya tuh wuuuuuu *nyorakin Kishimoto-sensei* *dilelepin* wkwkwk iya gak ada yang mau sama Kisame -.- hihi makasih reviewnya xD

***ella-san: **wkwkwkwk. Selamat ngakak :D kakakaa makasih sudah review yaaaa :D

*******Shiho-san: **hihhi makasih. Gomene yaa :3 udah update. Makasih sudah review:D

***Namikaze-Rina-san: **makasih jiakakaka xD ada nih lanjutannya hehehe. Makasih sudah review :p

***Ayame-san: **waaah makasih xD

***Guest-san: **o.O cengo? Wkwk gak juga sih. Citraa ngarang aja. Huehue

***sasa-san: **hehe udah lanjut nih :D

*****au.b.-**san : ** hehe makasih. Sudah lanjut nih hehe :D

***Chalice-san: **hhehee ini sudah update. Jangan panggil senpai. Panggil citraa atau nee-chan saja ya. Hoho.. XD makasiiih xD

***REVIEWER-san: **sudah saya kasih nama wkwk :p

***Hagesawa-san: **hehehehe makasih. udah update nih. Jangan gorok saya ya. wkwk :p

so, mind to review? Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. *Hugs*


End file.
